fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and the Mushroom Squad
Mario and the Mushroom Squad 'is an animated action-adventure show based on Nintendo Super Mario series. It's produced by Nintendo and Amblin Television in association with Paramount Television, Paramount Animation and Netflix. Steven Spielberg, Colin Trevorrow, Genndy Tartakovsky and Charlie Bean are the execitive producers along with Tatsumi Kimishima and Hidetoshi Endo of Nintendo. Tartakovsky and Bean also developed the show as well as write and directed the episodes. It premiered on Netflix in 2018. Premise Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Luma, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Green Sprixie Princess and three Koopa rebels Hammerhead, Spiketail and Sweetie as they battle Bowser and his Koopa Troop and save the world as the Mushroom Sqaud. Filled with action, charm, emotion and characters as you never see them before. Characters The Mushroom Sqaud '''Mario '(voiced by Eric Edelstein) 'Luigi '(voiced by Steven Yeun) 'Princess Peach '(voiced by Natalie Lander) 'Rosalina '(voiced by Sharon Horgan) 'Luma '(voiced by Tara Strong) 'Yoshi '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) 'Toad/Captian Toad '(voiced by Jeremy Shada) 'Toadette '(voiced by Amanda Leighton) '''Green Sprixie Princess/Greenie (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) Hammerhead the Hammer-Bro.(voiced by Trevor Devall) Spiketail the Spike (voiced by Josh Keaton) Sweetie the Para-Beetle '(voiced by Lacey Chabert) '''Princess Daisy '(voiced by Jasika Nicloe) Introduced in Season 2 'Geno '(voiced by J.B. Blanc) Introduced in Season 2 'Sharkfin '(voiced by Keegan Michael-Key) Introduced in Season 2 'Joey Wiggler/Flutter '(voiced by Tom Kenny) Introduced in Season 2 Supporting Allies '''King Toadstool (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) Charles Lakitu '''(voiced by Kevin Schon) '''Toad Brigade (Red '(voiced by James Arnold Taylor), '''Blue '(voiced by Corey Burton), 'Yellow '(voiced by Phil LaMarr), 'Green '(voiced by Wally Wingert), 'Purple '(voiced by Tom Kenny)) 'Professor E. Gadd '(voiced by Dwight Schultz) 'Birdo '(voiced by Charlie Adler) '''Polari (voiced by Martin Jarvis) Lubba '''(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) '''The Lumas (voiced by Tara Strong, Catherine Cavadini, Amanda Leighton, Natalie Lander, Laura Bailey and Cree Summer) Sprixie Kingdom Sprixie Princess Yellow (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Sprixie Princess Blue '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) '''Sprixie Princess Orange '(voiced by Tara Strong) 'Sprixie Princess Purple '(voiced by Kimberly Brooks) 'Sprixie Princess Cyan '(voiced by Lacey Chabert) 'Sprixie Princess Red '(voiced by Mae Whitman) 'Sprixies '(voiced by the same actresses above) Kong Jungle 'Pauline '(voiced by Ashley Johnson) 'Donkey Kong '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) '''Diddy Kong (voiced by Travis Willingham) Dixie Kong '(voiced by Laura Bailey) '''Cranky Kong '(voiced by Frank Welker) Wario Ware Gang 'Wario '(voiced by Steve Blum) 'Captian Syrup '(voiced by Cree Summer) 'Mona '(voiced by Mae Whitman) 'Nabbit '(voiced by James Arnold Taylor) Koopa Troop 'Bowser '(voiced by Jim Cummings) 'Bowser Jr. '(voiced by Tara Strong) 'Ludwig von Koopa '(voiced by Mark Rolston) 'Lemmy Koopa '(voiced by Billy West) 'Roy Koopa '(voiced by Clancy Brown) 'Iggy Koopa '(voiced Chris Edgerly) 'Wendy O. Koopa '(voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) 'Morton Koopa Jr. '(voiced by Eric Bauza) 'Larry Koopa '(voiced by Natalie Palamides) 'Kamek '(voiced by Charlie Adler) 'Petey Piranha '(voiced by Frank Welker) Introduced in Season 2 'King Boo '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Introduced in Season 2 'King Bob-omb '(voiced by Corey Burton) Introduced in Season 2 'Toadsworth the Traitor '(voiced by Tom Kane) minor role in Season 1, main role in Season 2 'Koopa-Troopas/Paratroopas '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) 'Goombas '(voiced by Jim Cummings) 'Hammer Bros. '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) 'Fire Bros. '(voiced by John DiMaggio) 'Boomerang Bros. '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) '''Bloopers Cheep Cheeps Galoombas '(voiced by Jeff Bergman) '''Boos '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) 'Bob-ombs '(voiced by Frank Welker) 'Piranha Plants '(voiced by Frank Welker) 'Boom Boom '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) 'Pom Pom '(voiced by Cree Summer) 'Gommbrats '(voiced by Travis Willingham) 'Buzzy Beetles '(voiced by Trevor Devall) 'Bullet Bills '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) 'Spinies '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Recurring Villains 'King K. Rool '(voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) 'Kremlings '(voiced by John DiMaggio, Trevor Devall, Travis Willingham, Kevin Michael Richardson, Dee Bradley Baker, Clancy Brown and Jim Cummings) '''Tatanga (voiced by David Sobolov) King Wart '''(voiced by Tony Todd) '''The Quartet of Rabbits(names to be determined) Top hat one(voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) the muscle one(voiced by John DiMaggio), the tall one(voiced by Jeff Bennett) the female one(voiced by Natalie Palamides) 'Dimentio '(voiced by Mark Hamill) Episodes TBA Power-ups Super Mushrooms Fire Flowers Ice Flowers Super Stars Boomerang Flowers Super Leafs Hammer Suits Mega Mushrooms Propeller Mushrooms Penguin Suits Mini Mushrooms Super Acorns Super Bells Trivia #Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong, Tom Kane,Tom Kenny, Amanda Leighton, Natalie Palamides, Charlie Bean and Genndy Tartakovsky have worked on the PowerPuff Girls (Cavadini, Strong, Kane and Kenny have voiced Blossom, Bubbles, Professor Utonium, the Mayor of Townsville and the Narrator in the Original 1998 Series with Tartakovsky as supervising producer, director from seasons 1-3 and storyboard artist and Bean worked as a storyboard artist while Leighton and Palamides have voiced Blossom and Buttercup in the 2016 reboot with Kane and Kenny reprising their roles. Cummings also appear in both versions and the pilot "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins as Fuzzy Lumpkins. Also Jennifer Hale voiced Ms Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa in the 1998 show and reprised her role as Ms. Keane in the 2016 reboot) #The first Mario cartoon since Super Mario World in 1991 #Charles Lakitu is named after Mario, Luigi and Wario's voice actor from the games Charles Martinet #The first time Mario and Luigi speak with a Brooklyn accent since the Super Mario Bros. moive from 1993 #This is the first time ever where Toadsworth is potrayed as a villain. In his previous appearances(mostly in the games) he was always potrayed as a ally to Mario and Peach. It wasn't until the producers got the idea of turning him into a villain mostly a member of the Koopa Troop Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Mario TV Shows Category:Action TV Shows Category:Adventure TV Shows Category:TV Series